1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wire management adapter for use in terminating a cable to a connector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Wire management devices for organizing and presenting wires to a connector are known in the art. Representative of such devices are those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,696,319 (Olsson), 4,005,921 (Hadden et al.), 4,735,582 (Fusselman et al.), all assigned to the assignee of the present invention, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,749,371 (Harai et al.), and 4,892,489 (Harai).
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,824,383 (Lemke), 5,057,028 (Lemke et al.), and 5,169,324 (Lemke et al.), all assigned to the assignee of the present invention, disclose a connector having tails emanating from a housing thereof. U.S. Pat. No. 5,137,469 (Hasircoglu) shows a connector adapter for use in a daisy chain connector.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,137,469 (Carpenter et al.) and 5,055,068 (Machura et al.) disclose a connector for coaxial cable.